


Shave and a Haircut

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comic Opera Accent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A barber has some memorable customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a Haircut

My name it is Schmidt, and a barber I am. I keep my shop near the railway station in Strasbourg. The shop it is below and my rooms above, and travellers I see many times, and many English, for some of the language I am having, but these two I remember better than most. Two men, not young or old, who paid me well to open my shop again when the sun was already gone, and wanted to be done in time the train to Geneva to be catching. One tall and thin, black-haired; his hair he would have parted in a new place, and some of it left hanging over his forehead. The other man was sturdy and fair, a soldier perhaps, but down he sat in my chair like it electricity it was having. His hair I colored grey for him, and then the shaving I would start, but his hand he held up to stop me.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Holmes?" his friend he asked. "Won't the grey hair be enough? The only time I've not had a mustache since I left school was when I was in hospital."

"I'm afraid so, old chap," the tall man said, "I know it's a sacrifice, but with Moriarty after us, the less like ourselves we look, the better."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes prompt: Original Character POV of Holmes and Watson, of a situation which should be mundane but, for whatever reason, isn't.


End file.
